Combi-weapons
Sternguard Veteran with Combi-Melta]] Combi-weapons are a variety of Space Marine, Chaos Space Marine and Ork weaponry derived from the integration of multiple different weapon types into a single weapon. "Combi-Weapons are boltguns that have been specialy modified by skilled artisans." major types of Combi-weapons. The first combines two identical weapons into one larger weapon, giving the resulting weapon system a higher rate of fire and better accuracy by virtue of simply throwing more shells, heat beams or plasma at the target. The second type of Combi-weapon is a junction of two wholly different weapons. Only one component of the combined weapon can be fired at a time, and often the secondary weapon has very limited ammunition, enough for only one shot or short burst of fire. Such weapons augment the bearer's tactical flexibility, granting him a limited capacity to deal with threats that the main weapon would find hard or impossible to damage. Astartes Combi-weapons Astartes Combi-weapons are often Master Crafted Weapons and honored relics of their Chapter, venerated for their history and accomplishments and only entrusted to proven veterans and officers. *'Bolter-Flamer' - A standard Bolter with a Flamer attached to the side, useful for close combat. *'Bolter-Grenade Launcher' - A standard Bolter with an underslung Grenade Launcher that is most useful for assaulting or defending against a large group of foes. *'Bolter-Meltagun' - A standard Bolter with a Meltagun attached to its side, used as an anti-armour weapon. *'Bolter-Plasma Gun' - A Standard Bolter with a Plasma Gun attached that is useful for a variety of tactical necessities. *'Twin-Linked Bolter' - Similar to the Storm Bolter, the Twin-Linked Bolter or Combi-Bolter is simply two standard Bolters that have been mechanically combined into a one weapon, rather than having been constructed that way in the first place like a Storm Bolter. The Combi-Bolter was much more common during the Horus Heresy era than at present in the Imperium and Chaos Space Marine Attack Bikes are still often equipped with the Combi-Bolter, though the Storm Bolter has replaced it in standard Imperial usage. Inquisition Combi-Weapons *'Bolter-Needle Pistol' - A Bolter with a Needler integrated within it, intended to be used against creatures like daemons that are extremely difficult to injure. This Combi-weapon is used only by the Inquisitors and Acolytes of the Ordo Malleus. A variant of this Combi-weapon also serves as the primary weapon of Eversor Assassins. *'Bolter-Stake Crossbow' - A standard Bolter that has been integrated with a crossbow that fires wooden stakes. This weapon has been used by the Inquisitors and Acolytes of the Ordo Hereticus against rogue psykers. Adepta Sororitas Combi-weapons *'Condemnor Pattern Bolter' - The Condemnor Pattern Bolter is a highly specialised Combi-weapon used almost exclusively by the operatives of the Ecclesiarchy and combines a Bolter modified for use by a normal-sized human with a single-shot crossbow armature. Though seemingly archaic in design, the crossbow element of the weapon fires a silver stake engraved with sigils of disruption that destabilises a psyker's connection to the Warp. A direct hit from the crossbow will not only deal a severe physical wound to a psyker or entity of the Warp, it will also send his power spiralling out of control in such a way that it will consume its wielder. Ork Kombi-weapons MegaNob armed with a Shoota-Skorcha]] *'Shoota-Skorcha' - The Shoota/Skorcha is a Kombi-weapon that provides the user with close-range firepower from a Flamer on a secondary, undermounted barrel beneath the Shoota's primary barrel. *'Shoota-Rokkit Launcha' - The Shoota/Rokkit Launcha gives the user a single side-mounted Rokkit Launcher with a single Rokkit to use against enemy tanks and armoured vehicles. *'Twin-Linked Shoota' - The Twin-Linked Shoota is often used by Ork Warbosses. It provides greater accuracy than a standard Shoota. Sources *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 157 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 55 *''Dark Heresy: The Radical's Handbook'' (RPG), pg. 153 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 146 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pg. 128 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pg. 118 *''Specialist Games Catalogue'', pg. 107 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (4th Edition), pp. 42-43 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition), pg. 70 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 54 Gallery File:Combi-Plasma_Gun.jpg|Combi-Bolter/Plasma Gun File:Mk_IIIc_Combi-Flamer_Personal_Weapon_Howling_Griffons.jpg|Mark IIIc Combi-Bolter/Flamer used by the Howling Griffons Chapter File:Mk_IV-SV_'Pyros'_Type_Combi-Flamer_Fire_Angels.jpg|Mark IV-SV Pyros Pattern Combi-Bolter/Flamer, used by the Fire Angels Chapter CombiMeltagun.jpg|Combi-Bolt Pistol/Meltagun Combi-Melta.jpg|Combi-Bolter/Meltagun Combi-Flamer.jpg|Combi-Bolter/Flamer Category:C Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Ork Category:Ork Weapons Category:Space Marines Category:Weapons